Conclave:Rakta Ballistica
The Rakta Ballistica is an exclusive version of the Ballistica available only from the Red Veil. The Rakta Ballistica has a higher portion of damage than its default version, and features a larger magazine as well as innate Blight effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **High damage – effective against armor. *Charged shots have high critical chance. *Charged shots consume 1 ammo. *Silent. *No projectile arcing. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Has an innate Blight effect. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Low status chance. *Projectiles have slight travel time. *Burst-fire projectiles have very low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Low status chance. *Burst-fire consumes 4 ammo per shot, resulting in a 5-shot magazine. *Burst-fire has low accuracy and spreads horizontally. **Has fairly strong horizontal recoil associated with this which players may be unaccustomed to compensating for. *Has a slightly lower than average zoom. *Burst-fire is linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with five projectiles, which requires an entire second burst/charge to be fired. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Rakta Ballistica can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Exalted with the Red Veil, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Rakta Ballistica cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Exalted rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Rakta Ballistica has an innate Blight effect identical to that found in Red Veil Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Rakta Ballistica will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base maximum Energy, and temporarily buffs movement speed by 10% for 30 seconds. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. ** With Update 15.13, 's elemental damage has been increased to 15% per rank, making it equal to that of the other elemental mods. *Rolling when a shot is charged will actually fire the weapon, rather than reset the charge. Trivia *This is the second item in the game with the "Rakta" prefix, the first one being the Rakta Syandana. ** Rakta is derived from the Sanskrit word'' rakta , meaning blood. *Prior to , the Rakta Ballistica could not be recolored, with only its energy color being customizable. **Its appearance prior to Update 16 appeared to be based on Wraith weapons. The weapon's current inventory icon shows what the Rakta Ballistica formerly looked like. *When the Rakta Ballistica was first introduced, its charged attack dealt primarily damage instead of damage. The primary damage type changed in (along with several other improvements to the weapon) to be more consistent with the regular version. Media RaktaBallisticaCodex2.png|Rakta Ballistica in Codex in Update 16. RaktaBallisticaCodex.png|Rakta Ballistica in Codex pre-Update 16. 2015-04-04_00001.jpg|Rakta Ballistica Colour Customisation Warframe Syndicates Rakta Ballistica, Getting Punctured thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E53 - Rakta Ballistica Patch History *Fixed enemies becoming alert to players using a charged Ballistica shot. **Grineer Forest Camo now works on the Rakta Ballistica. *Fixed the Rakta Ballistica not sitting on Chroma when holstered. *Fixed Red Veil allies in Syndicate Missions using the incorrect skin on their Ballistica. *Increased charged bolt damage of Rakta Ballistica from 100 to 300. *Increased uncharged bolt damage of Rakta Ballistica from 25 to 75 per bolt. *Rakta Ballistica is now a fully Silent weapon. *Rakta Ballistica now deals 30 damage per uncharged bolt. The damage type is broken down to 15 Puncture, 7.5 Impact and 7.5 Slash. *Rakta Ballistica's crit chance has been buffed from 15 to 20 on charge. *Ratka Ballistica's damage on charge has been changed to 5 Slash, 5 Impact, 90 Puncture. *Introduced. }} ''Last update: See also *Ballistica, the original version. *Red Veil, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Rakta Ballistica fr:Ballistica Rakta